Cutter
The Cutter is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. They are very common in each level and would probably be considered the game's most iconic enemy. Physical Description The Cutter's appearance is vaguely similar to that of witness descriptions of gray aliens. The body is overall very slender with large thighs and no visible feet. The feet appear to have been amputated though this has not hindered their ability to walk. The most distinctive feature about their appearance is their large hands which extend into massive, bloody claws. These claws are the Cutter's primary method for attacking their victims, hence their name. Of note is the fact that the Cutter's body is covered in large scars and open gashes which appear to match up to their claws suggesting they may enjoy mutilating themselves. Their face is very disfigured, also being covered in multiple gashes and having no visible eyes, mouth or nose. It is therefore unclear how they make the vocalizations that are heard from them ingame. Sound Effects While wandering the map, Cutters can be heard letting out cooing sounds somewhat to a Turkey gobbling, though more scratchy. One of the alert sounds when they spot the player is again similar to a Turkey gobbling while the second sound is similar to a hawk screaming. The sound they make when killed is either a loud, gasping scream or a drawn out moan. Combat Description There are two different types of Cutters, both of which use the same tactics to attack the player and both of which appear with nearly the same frequency in each level. The regular Cutter is recognized by it's reddish, flesh colored skin while the Dark Cutter is recognized by it's black skin. Regular Cutters will slowly approach the player while throwing orange fireballs every so often which deal moderate damage. The fireballs travel in a straight line and have no homing ability. Despite having the ranged fireballs, Cutters prefer to use their claws to attack the player and once they are close enough, they will quickly slash at the player with them also dealing moderate damage. The regular Cutter does not have much health and is killed easily with any weapon. The Dark Cutter follows an identical attack pattern to the regular Cutter, throwing fireballs while trying to get close enough to use it's claws. There is one important difference however. The Dark Cutter's fireballs are colored purple instead of orange and home in on the player making them much more difficult to avoid. The Dark Cutter's black skin also allows it to easily blend into the many poorly lit areas of the maps so they can more easily sneak up on the player. They have the same amount of health as a regular Cutter and can also be killed easily with any weapon. What Cutters lack in strength, they make up for in numbers. They will be the most common enemy in each level and encountering three or more of them at once will not be uncommon. They also make themselves more dangerous through liberal use of the Demon Speed ability to quickly close distances and make themselves a very difficult target to hit. Rotten Cutter Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Cutter can appear on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. It throws a green fireball which can deal around twice as much damage as a normal Cutter's though it does not have any homing ability. General Tips - Cutters will often be encountered in groups which can make dodging their fireballs difficult. Make sure you stay near cover to avoid them - Cutters will often use the Demon Speed ability to try and get behind the player and block their escape while getting in a few hits with their melee attack. Be wary of this Trivia - Cutters were the first monsters created by Blue according to this article on his blog - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The Cutter's counterpart is the Imp Gallery Category:Enemies